Nervios
by CodeYumyUlrich
Summary: Yumi está inquieta y las hormonas no le ayudan.


**Bueno, aquí os traigo un shot Ulumi para variar xddddddquegrasiosasoyno._. Creo que es la primera vez que hago POV. Quería probar. Esto se me ocurrió cuando me fui anoche a dormir... Así que... a ver que tal (?).**

Esta mañana me levanté pronto aunque tenía el día libre, en cambio, Ulrich si trabajaba y no volvería hasta las 8 de la tarde. Estaba nerviosa y algo preocupada, me miraba en el espejo y a lo que tenía en mis manos, que gritaba "Positivo", suspiré, yo si que quería gritar, pero de alegría. Tenía que admitirlo. Yo, iba a tener mi primer hijo o hija con Ulrich Stern, quién se convirtió en mi marido hace menos de 2 semanas.

Me preparé algo ligero para desayunar, no tenía mucha hambre y tampoco quería vomitar más. No dejaba de pensar en como decirselo a Ulrich, le conozco ya desde hace tiempo y sé que él sería de esos padres superprotectores y que no dejaría que absolutamente nada le fáltase a su hijo... Pero aún para mi, este hombre sigue siendo una caja de sorpresas. Y odio las sorpresas.

Las horas se me pasaban muy rápido, demasiado, y apenas comí. Aquí me encontraba sentada en el sófa y solo faltaban unos ventipocos minutos para que llegara mi gruñon, sonreí y me sumergí de nuevo a la lectura. Apenas me quedaban 3 capítulos para acabar el libro que estaba bastante bien, me lo regaló Aelita por la boda. Me quedé unos segundos pensando en que regalarle a los Einstein cuando llegase su turno. Nunca pensé que Ulrich y yo nos casáramos antes.

De repente me empezaron a picar los ojos, pusé el marca-páginas y me levanté a echarme agua, al terminar, cuando cerré con impetu el grifo y me dispuse a coger la toalla, ahí estaba él con una media sonrísa, tendiéndome la toalla. ¿En serio no me enteré de que había llegado? Agarré tímida la toalla y ante su atenta mirada me sequé la cara, él después, volvió a colocarla en su sitio y le sonreí ampliamente, y le dí un suave beso, que correspondió mordiéndome el labio inferior. Nos separamos y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. Tenía que decirselo ya.

-Yumi... Te queda muy bien ese camisón.-me dijo colorado. Y yo entoncés recordé la noche en la que llevaba este camisón.

-Gracias.-le guiñé un ojo y él se ruborizó aún más. Que adorable seguía siendo este hombre.

-Um, me muero de hambre, ¿sigue quedando lasaña?

-Sí, esto... Ulrich, antes, tengo que decirte una cosa importante...-empecé a mover las manos nerviosa.

-Mi padre.-me soltó y rodé los ojos.

-No, nadie ha llamado... o venido...-centré mi mirada al toallero y ví de reojo como levantaba una ceja.

-¿Qué es, Yumi?

-Yo...-miré de nuevo a sus ojos, esos ojos que miraban con preocupación y confusión. Y yo, aquí atascada, me sentía muy estúpida, ¿que demonios te pasa, Yumi? en el pasado fuiste capáz de decirle que tendríais que ser sólo amigos y ahora no lo eres de decir... nada.

_**-Flashback-**_

-Yumi, todo saldrá bien, ya verás, tus padres se siguen queriendo. Venga, intentémoslo.

-Claro. Quiero que esto acabe lo más pronto posible. De verdad, muchas gracias, Ulrich. Por todo esto.

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

-Venga, ¿tan malo es lo que me tienes que decir?

-No, no lo es.

-¿Entonces?-se acercó a más a mi y me abrazó. Suspiré en su cuello y cerré los ojos.

-Ulrich... De verdad, muchas gracias. Por todo. Esto... Um, vas a ser padre como recompensa... Estoy embarazada.-abrí los ojos, pero no me atrevía a girarme para mirarle. Mi vista iba de nuevo al estúpido toallero.

-¿Eso era?-me hizó girar la cara para mirarle y ví que sus ojos se humedecían y que retenía una sonrísa mayor.

-Tu lasaña te está esperando.-le solté divertida, él me dió un pequeño beso y salió corriendo del cuarto de baño.

-Pero... bueno... ¡Ulrich! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! ¡No seas niño!-exclamé enfadada pero a la vez exuberante de felicidad... Estás hormonas...

Bajé al salón y me dirigí a la cocina. Ahí estaba él intentando abrir el tupper. Me reí por lo bajo y se dió cuenta.

-¿En serio? ¿No puedes abrirlo?-me acerqué a él y le dí unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Estoy débil, no he comido en todo el día.-me contestó sonando convincente con los ojos entre abiertos.

-¿Y eso?

-El jefe, que es imbécil.-hizo una mueca.

-¿No te caía bien?-él solo me respondió ante eso encogiendo los hombros. Agarré el tupper y se lo abrí sin esfuerzo.

Cuando ambos terminamos de cenar, aunque apenas yo lo hice, nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto. Yo dejé el lbro en la mesilla, no me apetecía acabarlo ahora. Ulrich, después de colocar sus cosas, fue directo al baño para ducharse. Me quedé tumbada en la cama pensando en mi embarazo, y sin darme cuenta tenía las mejillas empapadas, ¿qué?, ¿estaba llorando?, ¿desde cuando? Me sequé inútilmente con las sábanas y me deshice del camisón. Ni idea de por qué. ¿Qué pensará mi marido de mi así? Con la cara empapada de lágrimas y a saber como tendría el pelo, porque no estaba maquillada, que sino...

Ulrich ya salió en su pijama del baño, bueno "pijama", solo llevaba unos pantalones de seda. Me miró ahí tumbada, yo tambíen le miraba fijamente mordiéndome muy fuerte el labio inferior. Él se sentó mi lado y rompió el silencio.

-Ya puedes ducharte.-le dí una patadita como pude y él rió.

-Ya voy...-dije con pereza y se acercó a mi cara.

-¿Lloras por qué querías ducharte tu primera?-le dí otra patadita, me cruzé de brazos y le susurré un _idiota._

Silencio, y me dió un dulce beso en la frente. Yo le sujeté de los brazos y comencé a besarle el cuello. Así eran nuestras muestras de afecto, apenas habían palabras. Solo las habían cuando eran muy necesarias y a veces, ni eso. Esto era lo que necesitaba ahora. Él lo sabía. ¿Cómo pude preocuparme por su reacción? La emoción que sentí cuando le ví retener una enorme sonrísa, el brillo en sus ojos, no gritó de milagro. Va a ser un gran padre, de eso no he dudado en ningun momento, y espero ser yo una gran madre.

**FIN**


End file.
